From Another Time
by Crimson Demon
Summary: When Sesshoumaru finds a dead woman out in the woods, and revives her, he is not prepared for the information that she gives him.Who is the woman, and what connection does she have to Sesshoumaru? And who is the demon after the both of them? On Hiatus...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, sat idly under a tree, watching Rin splash the very annoyed Jaken. Her laughter filled the air, along with the whines of protest from the small toad demon. "Wheee! Sessy-sama, come play with Rin and Jaken-chan!" Rin giggled, as Jaken scowled looking at his master, silently pleading for him to stop the little girl. Water droplets fell down his face, making him look all the more pathetic. 

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, his lips twitching in amusement at the soaking wet demon. "Not now Rin." He said quietly. Rin studied him for a moment before shrugging and continuing to play in the water. His pale golden eyes surveyed their surroundings, searching for any threat that could be near. Rin finally tired of playing in the water, and went to pick some flowers. 

"Come on Jaken-chan!" she called excitedly. "We can make you pretty with flowers Rin pick!!" she skipped in to the forest, and left a very forlorn looking toad demon. Jaken hesitated before reluctantly following the young girl, knowing his life was forfeit if something should happen to her. Sesshoumaru got up, stretched, and then walked over to the large two-headed dragon, called Ah-Un by Rin. It snorted slightly, and sniffed at his master. 

Sesshoumaru kept all of his senses alert, not wanting nor needing any surprises to come out. The loud shout for him, made him whirl in the direction in which Rin and Jaken had gone. He sped through the grasses, puzzled. He neither smelled nor sensed a demon presence. Why was Jaken calling for him? He sniffed the air again, and frowned when he smelled blood. The youkai halted when he saw Jaken nudging something with his staff, and holding a struggling Rin back. "Hold still brat!" the toad demon ordered. Jaken sighed with relief when he saw his master. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" he dropped to his knees, head bowed. Rin glanced back at him, before running up to Sesshoumaru and catching his clawed hand in her own small one. 

"Look what Rin and Jaken-chan found!!" she pulled him forward and he saw a crumpled figure. He sniffed the air again, and realized that, that was there was the reason for the smell of the blood. The Tenseiga's pulsed at his side, warmth spreading around the area. He heard no heartbeat from the figure before him, and heard no breathing, but it had not been dead long. It was dead, what ever _it _was… Rin felt herself being pushed back by Sesshoumaru. 

"Stay back Rin…" he warned. The little girl nodded, chewing on her bottom lip. 

Carefully he drew the temperamental blade, which glowed a light blue, pulsing with energy, and nudged the still body with his foot. It rolled over, and his golden eyes widened. It was a woman before him. A barely recognizable woman, who had been impaled with what looked like a large sword. She had on a once white kimono, which was now a dark red with her blood. Her hair was tangled in a mess, and her face had small cuts as well. He slashed across her chest, watching as she healed quickly. His ears caught the sound of a quick breathing, and the steady heartbeat now coming from the woman. 

The sword wound healed, and her eyes fluttered open. Sesshoumaru was immediately stunned by the striking resemblance to the young Rin. Her eyes focused on him, and Rin bent over. "Is lady okay now? Sesshoumaru-sama healed you." Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword and crossed his arms. 

"S-Sessy-sama?" came the weak shivering voice. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at the mention of the pet name that Rin had for him. The human stared at him for a moment more, before loosing consciousness. 

"Jaken!" his voice was cold and clipped. "I want you and Rin to take this human back to the castle, and place her in the third room down, in the south wing. I will meet you there." 

"Yes my lord." Came the humble voice. Rin ran off, getting the large two-headed dragon ready. Sesshoumaru knelt and scooped up the human woman, realizing how tiny she really was. The giant dragon trotted in to the clearing and bent his head to cautiously sniff the human. It jumped and gave a resentful look at his master, as if saying 'Why didn't you warn me- or something!!'

Rin was already sitting atop them, and peering down at the human woman. "Is she okay?" she said. Sesshoumaru gently placed the woman on the broad back of the dragon, and watched Jaken jump on it as well.

"She is fine Rin. I will meet you in a moment." He assured. Rin nodded and the Jaken nudged the dragon, which began to fly. When the four of them were out of sight, he took a final look at the bloodied ground where the woman had lain. 'Why does she remind me so much of Rin? And what is a human doing alone in my lands?' Shaking his head, he decided to figure out the puzzle when he got home. 

*~*~

Sesshoumaru opened the door, fingering the hilt of his sword. 'Why did it choose for me to save her? This damn blade is so unreliable, why did my father give it to _me_? I am the stronger of that brat Inuyasha and I, yet he gave him the Killing Sword…why?' 

The smell of blood increased as he stepped in to the room. He closed the door, and slowly walked over to the bed. The woman lay on the dark blue sheets, her eyes closed, her breathing slow. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. The woman's eyes flickered open and she gasped. Sesshoumaru glared coldly down at the human. "Tell me. Why should I not kill you know?" he asked, his voice deadly soft. 

The woman's eyes filled up with tears. "Y-you don't know w-who I am?" she managed to get out quietly. When he simply stood there, she slowly pushed herself up and then looked down at her chest. With careful fingers she felt around where the wound was and her chocolate brown eyes met his. "Sesshoumaru- Sama, my name is Rin." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sesshoumaru surveyed the human, silent. "I thought I would never see you again. When you di-" she left off suddenly and looked down. Sesshoumaru realized what she was going to say and frowned. 'When I died? What does she mean by that?'

"Why were you going to say died?" he asked. "Answer me human!" his voice took on a low rumble. Before she could answer, the door opened and Rin ran in. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Is she okay? Can Rin help?" The young girl asked clutching on to the youkai's leg. Sesshoumaru placed a clawed hand on her head. The older woman smiled almost wistfully. 

"Yes, Rin. I want you to go and get Jaken, tell him to prepare a bath in the hot springs. You can show her where they are. I will get clean clothes." His voice was cold again. The small girl nodded and bowed, then ran out the door. Sesshoumaru crossed his arms. "I will see you after your bath." He said, Rin* nodded. "And then I want to speak with you." 

Rin* nodded again, and Sesshoumaru strode out. 

*~*~*~

~In the hot springs~

Rin* sank in to the steaming water, a soft sigh escaping her lips. Using one of the soaps that the small child had handed her, she began to wash. "What's your name?" the child asked. Rin* ducked under the water, and came back up.

"My name is the same as yours, Rin." 

Rin cocked her head, and smiled. "You have the same name as Rin?" she asked. Rin* nodded, lathering up her hair, then ducking back down, and rinsing it out. "How do you know Sesshoumaru-sama?" 

The woman froze suddenly, wondering on what to tell her. "Yes, do tell. How _do_ you know me?" came the chilled voice of the dog demon. Rin* yelped, and sunk into the water, up to her chin. She swam over to the edge of the spring and held out a hand, slim fingers beckoning. 

"Rin-chan could you hand me the clothes?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the demon. Sesshoumaru was leaning against a tree, arms crossed, eyes sharp. He was the very example of danger and he knew it. 

"No, Rin. Do not give her, her clothes until she answers my questions." His amber eyes watched as her face fell, and she bit her lip. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin* began, trying to think how to explain what happened. "May we talk later- in private?" Her voice pleaded for him to agree. The demon lord sighed. He nodded and waved his hand.

"You can give her the clothes." Sesshoumaru turned, and heard Rin* exhale slowly, and then carefully get out of the water. After a few moments, he heard footsteps and then a pair of arms latch around his leg. "Rin, go feed Ah-Un." "Make sure you tell Jaken where you are." He ordered, and the child nodded, and ran off. 

Sesshoumaru turned his eyes to Rin*, and raised his eyebrows. The woman from before was no longer a dirty, bloody mess, but a slim beautiful woman. Her wet hair was tied up, and she wore a dark green kimono with a light green sash/obi. Her hands were clasped in front of her, and her eyes downcast. "Sesshoumaru- I…" she began. Her shoulders fell slightly and she sighed. "This is going to be hard to believe I suppose. You already know how I share the same name as your adopted child. I am her, 9 years from now. I came back now to save you, perhaps all of us. 9 years from now, there will be a half demon, half sorcerer, many times worse than Naraku. He has the power to shift through time, and he wants to get his hands on the Shikon no Tama. But the girl, Kagome, managed to get all of the pieces together, and purify the jewel. Seeing that the jewel was out of his grasp, he was going to go back in time and steal the jewel before your half brother did. The older you, knew of this, and we set out to stop it." Rin* turned her brown eyes up to his. "You died." She whispered. "Apparently I did as well." 

~Memory~ 

This is not going to have the * since there is only one Rin.

Matsuri held sword against Sesshoumaru's neck. The demon lord was already bleeding from a large cut across his chest, and a stab wound in his stomach. He gasped for a breath and felt the cold metal of the sword caress his neck. "The _Great_ Lord Sesshoumaru, lying in the dust, awaiting his death. I shall not deprive you." Matsuri grinned as he mocked Sesshoumaru, and Rin struggled against the rope, which bound her. The sword was pointed at his chest and Rin's throat constricted.

"Sesshoumaru!" She choked out as the sword plunged down in to his chest. "No!" Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in disbelief and pain. He was dying- he could feel it. Not even his youkai strength or healing would save him from the fatal wound.

"R-Rin?" he managed, and he felt his eyes close. 

"NO! Sesshoumaru!" Rin screamed. Tears ran down her cheeks, mixing with the dust already there. "No…he can't…" she stared down at the ground, blocking out any sound, not wanting to accept that Sesshoumaru was indeed gone. 'He can't… he's strong… he isn't gone.'

Matsuri turned to her and began to walk slowly. "He was weak. That is why he is gone. He really did not stand a chance, trying to stop me from what I wanted to do. So foolish, and puny. Undeserving of the name demon lord or youkai. He was in my way, much as you-" he stopped suddenly, his black eyes wide. Rin looked up and saw Sesshoumaru standing behind him, a look of rage on his face, his eyes bleeding scarlet.

"I… am not… weak." He growled as he ripped the sword through Matsuri's chest. A strangled gasp came from the half demon lips as blood spattered the ground, and Sesshoumaru jerked the sword back out. 

Matsuri yelled out a Word of Power, and a black shimmering portal opened before him. He toppled forward, and but the portal did not close. Rin watched Sesshoumaru drop the sword, and walk to her, but fall to his knees right before her. He sliced her bindings, and then slumped to the ground. Rin gently pulled him to her, his head resting on her shoulder, her arms around his chest, trying to stop the blood. She could feel his breaths coming slower, and the rising of his chest. "Sesshoumaru- no. Please, don't leave me." She whispered. "No. No. No. No." she pleaded, her words a soft mantra. His amber eyes met her own, and he let a sad smile creep on to his lips. 

"Rin… I'm sorry," he murmured. "Sorry I…" he winced as he tried to sit up more. Rin covered his sword wound, with her hand, feeling the wet blood soaking his clothes. "I… couldn't protect you." 

"No! Shh. You did protect me." She assured. A wry smile spread across his lips, and she lightly kissed them. Rin felt him reach up and take her hand. His body slowly went limp and she buried her face in his neck. "I am sorry," she whispered. For a few moments, she rocked back and forth, not wanting to believe that Sesshoumaru, the strongest person she had ever known, was gone. The glimmer of the portal, which was still there, caught her eyes. Her head snapped up and she let his body slide to the ground, and cast one last glance at him. She sniffed, and turned to the portal, and ran at it. 

When she toppled forward out of the portal, and was struck by something sharp in the chest. "Nani?" she gasped. Matsuri grinned and her vision darkened. 

"You can't stop me human…" was the last thing she remembered. 

*End memory*

Rin* looked up at the demon, tears in her eyes. "I am here to stop that from happening, and to kill Matsuri." She said, wrapping her arms around herself, suppressing a shiver at the cool night air. Sesshoumaru considered what she had said and realized he believed her. He took a deep breath and turned around to face the castle. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" came the soft voice.

"Let's head back. You are probably hungry, as is Rin." He frowned slightly, and then began to walk. Rin* trotted to keep up, and then pulled on his arm. He stopped and she stood in front of him. Her eyes met his, and suddenly she threw her arms around him. She had to stand on her tiptoes, since she was only five-foot-five, while he was at _least_ six foot, two. Rin* felt him stiffen and she drew away. 

"Sesshoumaru- I am sorry. I just…" she looked down in embarrassment. 

Sesshoumaru was stunned at how…right it felt, having her in wrap her arms around him. A sudden thought struck him. "Rin*… How close were we?" he asked softly. She looked up at him through her bangs. "I mean…"

"I know what you mean." She whispered. "I know…" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rin* felt him tip her head up, and she tried to pull away from the iron grip. "Rin*," came the warning voice from the large demon. "Tell me." 

A single tear ran down her face, as she looked up in to his eyes. "Sesshoumaru. I… we…we were close." She finally murmured. "We hadn't done anything, and you hadn't marked me, but we were close." She jerked away from him, not able to stand his touch, knowing that the Sesshoumaru that she loved, the one from her time was gone. 

Sesshoumaru let his hand fall to his side, as the words sunk in. He was close… to a human… after he was so worried about tainting the blood line, ruining the fact that he was a pure youkai, and how his brother was only a hanyou, he… Lord Sesshoumaru, hater of the lowly humans, was close to a _human_. His clawed hand clenched, and he could feel his nails dig in to his palm. 

Rin* sighed, and took his clenched hand in her own. Gently she pried at his fingers until she could interlace her fingers with his. He looked down at their fingers and then at her sad eyes. "I am sorry," she whispered. "I didn't come back here to hurt you. I came back to save all of us." 

All of the sudden her eyes widened, and a choked gasp escaped her lips. Rin* dropped to her knees, clutching her heart, and a small cry came from her lips. She turned pain filled eyes up to the startled demon. "Something's wrong… with Rin! Go!" She ordered, trying to catch her breath. Sesshoumaru only hesitated a split second before running to the gardens, where he knew Rin would be after feeding the large dragon. The Tenseiga at his side pulsed with a fierce energy, and what he saw made him growl in anger. His eyes steadily bled to a scarlet color, and he drew the Toukijin a flash. 

A tall man with a wiry build was standing over the small body of Rin. Jaken was lying on the ground dead as well. Rin was still alive, just crying quietly, holding her hands to her right shoulder. Sesshoumaru sniffed and realized that the scent of blood was in the air. His chest rumbled with a growl of pure rage, rage that anyone would even try to harm what was his!!

The angry growl alerted the man who turned to face the angry youkai. Sesshoumaru was surprised to see that the man's eyes glowed a dull blue. A laugh came from the lips of the man, and he drawled. "Sooo. You are the mighty Sesshoumaru. Quite amusing really. I have killed you once, and the little human bitch you keep, but another time should not be hard." Matsuri (or who Sesshoumaru thought to be him) sighed and sheathed his sword. "Pity though, I can't kill all of you now, but I promise I will later, and claim what is mine." He kicked the curled up Rin, and Sesshoumaru snarled. Without warning, Matsuri disappeared. Sesshoumaru cursed under his breath, and sheathed the Toukijin then drew the Tenseiga.

He slashed Rin, and only hesitated a mere second before doing the same to the obnoxious toad. Much as he hated to admit it, he needed the annoying creature. Sesshoumaru knelt beside the human girl, who had tears in her eyes, but was not letting them fall anymore. He gently cupped her face, and asked. "Rin, are you all right?" The little girl nodded furiously, and wiped her cheeks. Sesshoumaru nodded, and then helped her up, acting as if nothing happened. Jaken was grumbling a few moments later, about how unfair it was that _he _was the one _always_ dying, and how very _inconvenient_ it was. Sesshoumaru glanced back, his eyes emotionless and said nonchalantly. "This Sesshoumaru will remember that next time, and not bring you back, if only to save you the hassle of actually living…" 

Jaken froze and then shook his head. "N-No, Lord Sesshoumaru, I am not complaining!" came the hurried reply, and Rin cuddled closer to Sesshoumaru's leg. Sesshoumaru sniffed, and realized he smelled Rin*. 

"Come." He ordered, and began to walk toward where the scent was. The older Rin* was leaning against a tree, her eyes closed, shoulders slumped in exhaustion. Rin ran over, and wrapped her small arms around her waist. Rin* held her close, her eyes half closed in exhaustion. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, and both Rin's looked over at the demon. "Let's head back to the castle." He said. The older woman nodded in agreement.

*That night*

Rin* slipped off the silky kimono, and pulled on a lighter kimono which Jaken had brought earlier. It was a simple white, with long sleeves, and an even longer skirt that touched the ground. She briefly wondered how Sesshoumaru had such a variety of clothes, but then dismissed the thought, since she could find no answer. Rin* slipped out of her room after pulling on a pair of slippers, and her gaze drifted down the halls. She knew the castle by heart, and she set off to find her old room. Thunder rumbled in the distance, a storm not very far away. 

After two flights of stairs, she reached the door. Rin* knocked gently, and the door opened, revealing a tired, smiling Rin. "Hello Rin-chan!" The girl chirped, all traces of former sleepiness gone. "Come in!" 

"Only for a moment, I just wanted to check in on you." Rin* scooped up the younger her, and twirled a bit. Rin squealed and giggled in glee. The older woman lay her down in bed, and pulled the covers over her head. A muffled "hey" made both giggle. The sheets were pulled back down, and Rin* smoothed back the child's hair. "All right Rin-chan. Time for you to go to sleep now." She smiled. 

"But Rin doesn't wanna!" The little girl protested. 

"Well, aren't you tired? After picking all of the flowers, and having such an exciting day, _I _would be tired. Why don't you go to sleep, and tomorrow, we can go out to the gardens. All right?" 

A sleepy yawn was her only response before the girl drifted off to sleep. Pulling the covers snug around the sleeping child, she blew out the lamp and Rin walked out the door. She stood still for a moment, trying to decide on whether or not it was best to do what she was thinking. Lightning flashed out side the window, lighting up the night sky. Rin* sighed and padded down the stone halls, her footsteps not making any noise. She reached his room, and smiled when she realized it had not changed from where it would be in the future. She knocked quietly, and waited for a response. Getting none, she decided that he must have been in his study. 

The door to the study was open and she peeked in. Sesshoumaru was sitting at a desk, the moon and the frequent flashes of lightning outlining his broad profile. His silver hair glowed and he looked almost surreal. Her light footsteps alerted him and his head turned marginally to acknowledge her presence. "Sesshoumaru- are you all right? I mean with the whole thing…" she left off.

Sesshoumaru stood up, and slowly made his way over to her. The demon towered over her, and surveyed her silently. Rin* suddenly remembered something. "I know how to heal your arm!" she said suddenly. A glimmer of surprise flitted across the handsome face. "Give me the sword." She ordered. A faint flicker of anger went throughout his body, at the thought of a lowly human ordering him around. Then he reminded himself of the fact that it was only Rin*. He drew the blade, and handed it to her. 

"You won't be able to use it…" he added smugly. 

"Wait." Came her calm response.

She closed her eyes and the blade began to glow a light blue, pulsing with energy. She opened her eyes, and slashed at him. A jolt went though his body, like tingling energy filling him, and then spilling around him like a cup with too much water. A faint golden aura glowed around him, and then it faded, soaking in to him. He stumbled slightly, and Rin* wrapped an arm around his waist. Muscle, skin, and bone began to re-grow, and after a few moments his arm was there. Rin* smiled as he flexed his fingers. He turned stunned eyes to her, and she removed her arm, noticing he could stand on his own. 

"How is it that you are able to wield the Tenseiga? I thought…" he trailed off, and then examined his re-grown arm, flexing the muscles, and the fingers, and testing what he could do. 

"We did not know I could use the sword until something happened. Apparently the sword reacts to me as it would you." She studied the sword, and then handed it to him hilt first. He slid it in its sheath and then faced her. "Sesshoumaru…" she whispered. 

He tipped her head up gently and she looked up, meeting his eyes somewhat cautiously. The golden eyes were emotionless, the complete opposite of hers, which shone with tears. "What are you crying for?" he asked brusquely. Rin* sniffed, and then shook her head. 

"Nothing. It is nothing." She assured. He raised his eyebrow, and kept his eyes trained on hers. Slowly his head bent down to hers, and Rin* was barely aware of the lightning and thunder in the background. Soon his lips were a hair from hers….


	4. Chapter 4

__

Wow. I live. 

Inuyasha: Great…

__

Why don't you just shut up before I hurt you…? 

Inuyasha: Well why the hell would I wanna do that? I mean, you leave for like six months, not updating this story, and then come back, all perky…and scary…

__

I'm gonna hurt you. No matter what they say, violence is an answer as I'm about to prove. 

Ok, well, as you can see, I am back from my reclusive state. I apologize for the long wait, but I couldn't seem to get going on this story, and now, I have some new ideas for it. I am rewriting all of the chapters I had written before but not posted, before I post them. Sooo… Here is chapter four, and I hope you enjoy. Hopefully the updates will be a bit more speedy, but I do have a life, and am working on more fic's than this. The Christmas one I promised is kinda screwed up, and Im hurrying to get it done. Ok, well, I will stop rambling now, thanks for waiting, and I hope to update soon. 

Love to all-

CD

Rin* could feel the heated breath of the youkai on her lips, but a second later, the moment was shattered by the door bursting open. Sesshoumaru drew back as if burned by something, while the stunned woman whirled to face whomever was currently at the door. The child looked at both of them, her dark eyes wide, both frightened and surprised at seeing her caretaker and new friend in the same room together. "Rin-chan," breathed the older girl, trying to calm her pounding heart. "W-what are you doing up at this time of night?" 

As if answering the question, there was a brilliant flash of lighting, and a sharp crack of thunder which echoed through the stone castle. The child squeaked in fright, and launched herself at Sesshoumaru. The youkai lord looked momentarily surprised, and then hoisted her up with his single arm, glancing at Rin* for a brief second. Taking the silent hint, she walked over, and placed the child in her own arms, softly crooning comforts to her. "Rin-chan, shhhh. The storm's not going to hurt you, it'll be alright, promise…" 

The little girl nodded, and stuck her thumb in her mouth, nuzzling her face in to Rin's* neck. Sighing softly, for what reason she did not know, she cast a final glance to the youkai who stood silhouetted by the window, imperious eyes watching the two of them. "Let's go…" 

Rin remained curled up in her friends arms, sucking absently on her thumb, a habit which she only did when she was immensely scared. "Why's thunder so scary?" She mumbled sleepily, fisting a tiny hand in the soft material of Rin's* kimono. 

"It's not meant to be scary…" Rin* answered back gently rocking the child back and forth. "You know what I was told when I was a little older then you?" 

"Nani?" 

"I was told that the reason that thunder comes and goes, is because long ago, Ajisukitakahikone, before he fathered the god of rain, was a young baby. He was so noisy, and loud, that his many nurses tried anything and everything to quiet him. Nothing seemed to work, so finally, an old woman suggested that they carry him up and down a flight of stairs, to sooth him, and then take him sailing. The child loved sailing so much, that he would not be taken from his boat, and they had to sail endlessly around and around Japan to appease him. The thunder was his loud cries. That is why thunder is supposedly heard to come and go. "

"So really…" Rin* let her voice trail off as she noticed the child was asleep, curled up in a ball. "Goodnight…" 

*

Late that night, after Rin had been put to sleep yet again, Rin* padded up to the door where she knew that Sesshoumaru was in. Not sure if she was ready to speak to him, she leaned against the cool stone, thinking. Too many things were rushing in and out of her head, thoughts of the mighty Sesshoumaru from _her_ time, and then thoughts of the Sesshoumaru from _this_ time. 

A small smile sad smile that spoke of longing, curved her lips as she thought of how affectionate the Sesshoumaru from her time had been. Never had he laid claim on her, but plenty of times he had bed her. Closing her eyes briefly, she swallowed, and turned around, lightly padding back to her own room. 

Sesshoumaru was mildly disappointed that she had not chosen to come in. He knew she was there, he could smell her- her own unique scent which was not vile and unpleasant like most of the disgusting humans he had encountered. And he refused to think that he was biased.

__

She smells good…He decided, and then looked a bit annoyed with his conclusion. _Gods be damned, she is a ningen. Attachments will only make you weak, and weakness is not an option. How can I even think about her like that?_

Why ever not? Is it some rule that you are not allowed to think well of ningens? What is it in you that makes you hate ningens so much? Face it- you like her. You have liked her ever since you saved her with the Tenseiga- for the second time might I add, and as much as you protest it, it was not just an experiment. Taunted an annoying voice- inside his head. The great youkai lord resisted an urge to groan. Just what he needed- to be having a conversation, with himself. 

__

I do not 'like' her! His colder side proclaimed as if it would settle the matter. _She is merely a means to an end- something to distract me, a mere bauble…The only useful thing she is for, is to kill when she bores me._

HA! That's a laugh, you do like her; you are just too arrogant to admit it, because…dare I say, you are afraid! 

Afraid, I, Sesshoumaru fear nothing- for there is nothing strong enough to make me fear anything. The first side snapped angrily.

__

Ah, there, emotions. You are not without imperfections- and you are in denial. The teasing voice was back. 

__

No, I am most certainly not. I, the Great Lord of the Western Lands fear nothing. This time, it was slightly less assured and cocky. 

__

Hmmm. As you wish to believe. You are still in denial, and you still like her, and I now take my leave of you. That was the last remark.

Sesshoumaru growled softly, and ran a clawed hand through his silvery mane. "Damn this…" He muttered in aggravation.

\\

The next morning, bright and early, Rin* was out in the gardens, a light pink kimono wrapped around her. The storm that had passed the night before had soaked the ground, leaving it still damp, but not so much as to where her feet became soaked. Idly she let her fingertips drift over the petals of different flowers, stroking the silky stems and watching as dew fell to the grassy ground. Soft footsteps caught her attention, and she wondered for a moment who it was. _Sesshoumaru is on patrol, Rin-chan is asleep, Ah-Un is not here, Jaken- oh for heavens sake._

"Jaken-sama, I- Oh gods…" Rin* choked out, fear overriding her senses. The half demon grinned in malice, fangs gleaming. 

"Not the brightest are we, my pretty one? I suppose you thought that coming back here, would save you, and you precious demon lover. Is it not funny how things seem to work out?" Matsuri drew a slim dagger from a sheathe on his thigh, and absently toyed with it, his fingers dancing over the sharp edge of it. "By returning here, I am even stronger then before, and nothing can stop me. And what possessed you to come out alone? Honestly, humans are so dense. Say good-bye now, for I will kill all of you."

Rin* stumbled back, looking desperately for any type of weapon that she could use to defend herself, but there was none, she was in a garden. _Baka, baka, baka! It was so stupid of you to come out alone, and Sesshoumaru even warned you about this! But how did he manage to get through the barriers? _Her mind chided, as she tried to find a way out of the mess that she had gotten herself in to. Matsuri leaped at her with his demon speed, knocking her down, and pushing all of the air out of her lungs. Gasping, the girl struggled, swinging her fists wildly, but missing as he gripped both her wrists in one of his hands. 

"Sesshou-" Rin*s cry for help was silenced by the large clawed hand that clapped over her mouth, efficiently stopping her screams for help. Muffled cries and whimpers escaped her parted lips, and she realized with a sick feeling in her stomach, that she had doomed all. Her thoughts were cut off, however, when a large shadow fell over the two of them, and Matsuri was forcibly flung away. 

Sesshoumaru stood before her, eyes glowing red with hatred, deadly sharp claws oozing with his acidic poison. Matsuri grinned widely, and muttered something as Sesshoumaru wordlessly stalked toward him, claws poised to rip out his throat. Rin* got up shakily, and watched as a black ball of rippling energy formed in the half demon's hands, but Sesshoumaru seemed to not take any notice of it. 

"Sesshoumaru- look out!" She shouted, blinking as he glared back at her. The energy ball dissipated, and he drew his dagger with an arrogant smirk. 

"Now now, you honestly can't be thinking about letting your little toy just run around like that…? Where's your-" Sesshoumaru growled lowly, and Matsuri shrugged. "Very well then." Pointing his dagger at Sesshoumaru, who obviously did not think of it as more then a letter opener, he breathed out a word, "Bringir." 

Sesshoumaru was flung violently back, hitting a stone fountain with a sickening snap of bones. Rin* gaped, and teetered as she tried to stand up straight. "Sesshoumaru- Sesshoumaru get up! Onegai!" Her frightened eyes flickered from Sesshoumaru to the half demon who was currently stalking toward her, a predatory look in his cold eyes. "H…h…help…" She squeaked, her hand flying to her throat as she found her voice left her. 

Her limbs seemed to be frozen as she tried to back away, but only managed to trip and fall with a soft thump. Rin*s attention stayed on the half demon who made his way toward her, smirking deviously. "Up." He commanded, lifting the dagger, and Rin* found herself being brought up as though she were just a marionette on a string, and he was the puppet master. "Well little human, the fun has ended for now." He pressed himself against her, and leaned in to breathe against her lips, "You're youkai will die by my hands. I will feel his blood spill from my blade, and know, it is your…fault." With that last word, he drove the dagger deep in to her stomach, releasing the levitating spell, and letting gravity do the rest. Her weight brought her down farther, and she let out a startled gasp of pain as a burning sensation flooded her body. A choked whimper brushed past her lips, and then he shoved her away, to sprawl across the grassy ground. She fell with a thud, and her blood spilled across the grass, tainting it a chilling red. 

"_Rin_*!" Matsuri turned to see the great demon lord in his almost demon state, jagged streaks across his cheeks, and his eyes a frightening scarlet with rage. "Make sure you understand me…" Sesshoumaru gritted out, taking slow, deliberate steps toward the hanyou. "I will rip the still warm flesh from your bones, and tear your intestines from your body, for this. " 

Matsuri nodded, the taunting smirk still on his lips. "As you wish to believe…" And then he vanished. 

Sesshoumaru staggered in near exhaustion, to the still girl laying on the blood stained ground. Tenseiga wasn't doing anything so that meant two things. One, she wasn't hurt enough as to where the sword would work, or two, it was just being a pain, and not working. Dropping to his knees, he cut a long strip of material from her bloodstained kimono, and with a tenderness that surprised him, he began to wrap her wound. Her heartbeat began to accelerate slightly, and her eyelashes fluttered open. "S-sorry…" Came the broken whisper that even he had trouble hearing. "Sesshou-" Her weak voice dropped off, and she fell back unconsciousness. 

Picking up the limp girl, he walked slowly back in to the castle, ignoring the two broken ribs from where he had been slammed in to the fountain. 

Sesshoumaru made his way up the steep stone steps which led to his own room, and opened the door, carefully transferring her so she would not fall when he reached for the door handle. Blood still dripped from her wound, but by her scent, Sesshoumaru could only hope that she would be alright. Jaken hurried in to the room, not bothering to knock in his haste. "Me lord Sesshoumaru- oh." 

"Jaken, go fetch bandages." The voice was deadly soft, as he used his claws to cut through the material of her elaborate kimono. Jaken scurried away, his clawed toes scratching lightly on the stone floor. Soon he had returned with bandages, and a small pot which held a sweet smelling paste. 

"Me lord, why bother with this pathetic human? Me thinks-" Sesshoumaru cut him off with a cold stare, and Jaken bowed hurriedly, before backing out. The inu youkai wrapped the bandage that he had requested from the toad demon, leaving her breast band on for modesty. Soon she was bandaged completely, and he ignoring the blood that stained all over the covers, fell down beside her, quickly dropping in to an exhausted sleep. 

Yes, I know a little OOC, but all the same, this is fan fiction, and this is how I think that Sesshoumaru would act if put in this situation. If you have any questions, comments, concerns, go ahead and review or send me an email, as many of you already have. You know who you are- thanks! Your input is wonderful!


End file.
